Breath of Fire: Lonely Hearts
by RyuDraconis
Summary: The continuation of Breath of Fire: Winter Hearts, What will Ryu and Nina do when Ryu must leave for war? Sad Fluffy Ryu/Nina! R&R please.(Suggested you read Breath of Fire: Winter Hearts first)


Breath of Fire: Lonely Hearts  
  
  
  
Takes place a couple of months (aprox 6 or 7) after the events of Breath of Fire: Winter Hearts  
  
  
  
Nina sighed and shifted on her throne. It had been another busy day at the Royal Court, and she was bored. Looking over at her mother and father, King and Queen Wyndia she could tell they looked almost as bored as she did. As she turned her attention back to the finance minister who was rambling on about how he felt like it would be best if taxes were raised, Nina sighed again. Couldn't he ever shut up? All the man seemed to care about was taxes, debits and the likes. Unconsciously she reached down to the necklace around her neck and fiddled with the Dragon Tear pendant. Memories of that winter night, where she and Ryu confessed their love for each other, suddenly came flooding back, and her cheeks suddenly stained crimson and she murmured, "Ryu…"  
  
Queen Wyndian noticed Nina's sudden change in demeanor and said lightly to her husband, "Dear, I think its best if we let Nina go for awhile, she doesn't need to hear all this."  
  
King Wyndian nodded a bit, his attention still focused forward, "alright, she can go."  
  
Smiling Nina nodded and hopped off her throne, mouthing, "thank you." to her mom, which prompted a smile from Queen Wyndia. As she left the main audience hall, she knew exactly where she was going: a certain blue-haired warriors house within the city.  
  
  
  
It took Nina only a couple of minutes to leave a note, gather together some stuff, and then leave the palace's grounds. The guards saluted smartly as she passed from the main gates. Smiling she waved back and descended into Wyndia-Town. As she walked along, she didn't mind people looking at her and whispering among themselves over the fact she wasn't with any guards. Nina felt safe enough without them, her skill in magic having become nearly unparalleled over the years. It took her about ten minutes to make her way to a small, out of the way gateway, surrounded by shrubbery and trees. Walking through the vine covered gate Nina smiled as she admired the houses garden. Ryu had been tending it well. Of course she had helped. Looking at the rose garden that was to the right, Nina smiled again, the blood red roses were in full bloom, and they looked beautiful.  
  
"They're beautiful, aren't they?" said a familiar deep and strong voice from behind her.  
  
Nina looked up and, her blue eyes shimmering as strong arms encircled her waist, "yes they are…"  
  
Ryu smiled gently as she snuggled into his chest, "of course, their beauty pales in comparison to the rose that I now hold…"  
  
Nina felt her face start to burn red. She was blushing. Looking up she smiled again, "t…thank you…" she stammered a bit. She still hadn't gotten used to how he, a rough, rugged warrior, could be so eloquent with words.  
  
Ryu chuckled and grinned his lopsided, but adorable grin, "your blushing again."  
  
Nina pushed him playfully and giggled as the blush started to leave her cheeks, "its your fault mister!"  
  
Ryu shrugged a bit as he put on an innocent smile, "my fault? Honestly Nina!"  
  
Nina smiled then leaned forward, "then if it's not your fault, shut up and kiss me."  
  
Ryu happily obliged, kissing her lips tenderly. Nina sighed happily and seemed to get absorbed completely by the kiss. Its warmth and tenderness made her feel so alive and complete, it made her want to just be with him forever, lost in his arms, never letting go. She wrapped her arms around Ryu's neck and sank deeper into his chest, pressing herself against him. Nina could feel his arms tighten around her, drawing her closer, which she didn't mind. She loved everything about him. His personality, his smile, the way he laughed, and the smell of him when he was close. She sighed dreamily as she continued to kiss him with all her love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing Nina there, when he first came up behind had made his heart skip a beat. Looking at her as he came back from his usual walk, he couldn't help but love her. As he got her into his arms, his heart had soared, the emptiness of her absence quickly banished. Yes, Ryu loved her, and he knew, she loved him. He loved her voice, the way she carried herself, everything. And he hated not being with her. However, something pained him. Deep inside he knew he had to tell her that something was wrong, and what it meant. Regretfully he broke the kiss and looked away.  
  
"Ryu? What's wrong?" came Nina's question as she reached over to touch his shoulder lightly.  
  
Ryu winced away from her touch, "Nina…" he choked a bit. He couldn't go on, he couldn't tell her that internal strife had caused the Dark Dragons to proclaim war against the Dragons again. A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Ryu are you crying?" came Nina's question.  
  
"No…" was Ryu's reply.  
  
"C'mon Ryu, be honest with me ok?" said Nina quietly.  
  
He frowned and looked at her, his green eyes reading her blue. He saw love, deep love in fact, but also concern.  
  
"Nina…I…I have to go away again, this time for awhile…"  
  
Nina sighed a bit, "where Ryu?"  
  
"To war Nina…war…"  
  
Nina's hand came up and clenched into a fist above her chest, "Ryu…"  
  
Ryu shook his head and looked away again, "I leave tomorrow, and my people need me for this one. I'm sorry…"  
  
Nina stood there, her fist clenched over her chest. What could she say? He had his duty to do; yet somehow, she felt hollow inside, and completely empty. He was there, yes, and his presence brought a feeling of security to herself that she hadn't felt in ages, yet now here he was, leaving for war. Their adventures together were peanuts compared to what was going to happen to Ryu now. She shivered a bit, not only because it was heading into night, but also because suddenly, any warmth she may have accumulated while in his presence seemed to dissipate and in its place came the cold feeling of loneliness.  
  
Ryu put an arm around her shoulder and leaned his head close saying, "c'mon lets get inside, it's getting dark. Your parents wouldn't mind if you stayed for the night would they?"  
  
She quietly shook her head and murmured, "no they wouldn't mind…"  
  
Looping her arm through Ryu's she quietly let him lead her in. The house was spacious as it always had been. A fire roared in the fireplace, but as she sat by it, the hollow feeling inside did not allow her to really absorb any of the fires welcoming warmth. Ryu leaned onto the mantelpiece and seemed to stare down into the fire. Finally after what seemed minutes of excruciating silence she spoke.  
  
"Don't go Ryu…please, don't go…"  
  
"I have to Nina," Ryu replied, "it's my duty as Dragon Prince, I must see this through till the end."  
  
"But you might get hurt, or worse killed, what then! I'll never see you again!" she snapped back, her voice full of emotion.  
  
Ryu remained silent, and just looked into the fire. Not able to take it any longer, Nina got up from the chair quickly and ran upstairs, tears streaming from her eyes in a sparkling rainbow as she fled the room.  
  
Ryu ran a hand through his blue hair and continued to stare into the fire, unable to answer Nina's question. When Nina had fled the room he held out a hand and tried to stammer, "no…wait…Nina!" but she was gone before he could even get the words out of his mouth. He stood there, still unable to say anything, seemingly paralyzed, there by the fire. What could he say? War was war? He had to go off and kill others like him because of petty political dispute? His heart ached, he did not want to go, but he had to, it was his duty, and he was honor bound to go. Shaking his head he quietly, he stuck a hand in his pocket, fumbled with something rather awkwardly, then followed the sounds of Nina's sobbing up to his room.  
  
Nina was there, crying her eyes out, her head buried in her arms, her wings drooped around her body, no longer up and proud.  
  
As he came closer, Nina between sobs choked out, "go away Ryu…I hate you!"  
  
Ryu felt as he had been punched into the gut, and nearly doubled over by the force of her words, but he calmly regained his composure and retaliated, "No…and I know you don't hate me…"  
  
Nina spun around and stood, fire blazing in her blue eyes, but the tears that stained her cheeks gave away how she truly felt.  
  
"Yes I do, I hate you I hate you I hate you!"  
  
With that she started pounding on Ryu's chest. Ryu just stood there as she continued to hit him. Slowly the blows began to weaken.  
  
"I hate you…I…I" she choked a bit as fresh tears sprang to her eyes, "I…don't leave me Ryu, please don't leave…"  
  
With that she collapsed into his arms and sobbed into his chest. Ryu's heart ached as he drew her in close. It pained him to see her this way, and suddenly he felt himself crying as well as he buried his head into her hair.  
  
They stood together like that for what seemed like ages. Locked into each other's arms, each crying their hearts out, alone, confused and afraid that they would never see each other again. Ryu spoke again finally, as he regained some of his composure.  
  
"Nina…" he began, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"  
  
Nina looked up, her eyes still red from tears, "I…I'm listening…" she said quietly.  
  
Ryu took a deep breath and reached into his pocket to produce a ring of a Dragon entwining a pure white pearl inset. The Dragon itself was made of gold and seemed to sparkle magnificently in the light.  
  
"Nina, I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile…will…" he seemed to swallow hard as the words caught in his throat.  
  
Nina finished for him, "yes, I will marry you…" she said quietly as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
They embraced quietly and kissed deeply. Their lips dancing among the others gently, softly and sensuously, and wan tingly, and their need for each other reflected in the kiss as it heightened in intensity. The two pulled away reluctantly.  
  
Ryu smiled a bit and said, "as soon as I return, then we can get married in earnest."  
  
Nina pulled him close again, "stay with…me tonight, my Dragon Prince." she murmured as she pressed herself against his chest again, "the night is cold and, I do not want to be alone…"  
  
Ryu lifted her head up, to stare into her eyes. By Landon, she was beautiful. How could he resist? Murmuring as he leaned forward to kiss her again gently he replied, "Alright, my Angel of the Sky…I will stay with you tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nina awoke the next morning, the bed sheets entwined around her graceful body. Looking around she found the place next to her was empty. The pain again hit her heart quietly and she knew he had left. Wrapping the sheets around her, she went to the window and looked out to the horizon.  
  
"Landon, keep him safe…" she murmured quietly.  
  
Then as she turned from the window, she collapsed and started sobbing again, the tears once again streaming down her face. Something in her heart told her she would never see her love again, and that one night of pure bliss was the last time she would ever hold her love in her arms again… 


End file.
